


May She Reign

by PluffleCuff



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dark, Evil, F/F, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluffleCuff/pseuds/PluffleCuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Immediately after the Season 5 finale)  </p><p>"That’s where your wrong, dear. You think that somewhere that innocent girl is scratching at the surface, but not anymore. She's buried in that mayor counterpart, not me.. I am going rain hell down upon you, Rumpelstiltskin and this town." The Evil Queen promised, glowering into Rumple's face before finishing.</p><p> "Don't forget that you made me, Dark One."</p><p>In which the heroes forget that there is no salvation for Regina's counterpart and the price they pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short chapter to start. Hello! This is my actual first fic in this fandom. I hope you enjoy it and I will warn you that I don't have an affinity for happy endings. Thank you and I would really appreciate the feedback .. and a beta. lol :) - Haley

After being forgotten for years, shoved down and reared as a warning sign, and to suddenly be free? Well, you could only imagine on the havoc that would done. What would be done to make them pay, because the debt didn't solely rest upon that disgusting Snow White anymore. Everyone who heeded warning at the thought of her and simply weighed all the blame on her as well. Well, now that would surely change. If the Mayor simply couldn’t accept her responsibility, then it will be forcefully put upon her. 

Regina's hand still tingled at the weight that was once in her hand, permeated in magic and dust. The heady concoction stuck to corset coating the expensive fabric in the beginning of her reign. She picked up a nearby cloth wiping off the dust off her hand regally, tossing it on The Dragon's still body she looked upon the room in interest. Regina strolled around the cupboards and drawers, languidly wiping her hand across them grinning.

"Now where is it, hmm?" She mocked, pulling a drawer open to slam it shut immediately after The sound was abrupt in the silence that the room was held in. A wave of her hand and her hand glowed, sparkling in magic. The room thickened with the magic, as Regina brandished her hand at the objects around the room. The second part would begin, and there would be no failure this time. Without the weakness her younger part held, she would have no downfall and she would finally win. She felt a malicious grin grow upon her face as a vase lightened in reaction to her magic. Regina stalked forward victoriously, picking up the vase and inspecting it in her hand. It was plain, really. A simple black vase, demure in the room compared to the other more eye catching prospects. It jutted it out at the top, and was a elegant slope at the bottom, but very expendable. With a flick of her hand it shattered into a fray of shards, sprinkling along the ground.

Regina knelt fearlessly into the broken glass, as it bit through her dress, leaving rips into the fabric. It all seemed irrelevant to what the glass was adorning on the ground, the blood on her hand and the pain it all felt like victory. She gingerly picked up the black bag, pulling it sides to drop its content in her hand; a syringe. 

"This time a happy ending wont be the high stakes." Regina whispered to the syringe, twirling it around in her hand.

The streets were cast in shadows and the thrill of the late night, Regina strode through the sidewalks near a few of the late night scoundrels. They look dazedly at her, being her attire looks something out of a Victorian era painting. She raised her head at them, smiling dangerously as she propped one hand on her hip. "I do expect one of you could tell me how I could get to Storybrooke, Maine."

One of the men shoved hands into his pocket of his ragged jacket, before shrugging, "Don't know quite where that is, but Maine isn't too far from here."

"Excellent."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a much longer chapter, the initial was simply to test the idea. After this I will update weekly so keep your eye out for next Wednesday. Thank you and please leave a comment! - Haley

The paper was crumpled from the continuous angry shifting at the mercy of the fingers that squeezed in its frustration. Regina sought a map after discovering she couldn't simply teleport to this Storybrooke, Maine. Her index finger bloodied from the prodding on her rather sharp hair pin that was used as a tracker. Yet as she sat there, bloodied map and bloodied finger, she thought that there must be something else. Previously, her idiotic counterpart pulled that silly scheme with the wishing fountain, though she scoffed at the thought of making a grandeur speech to these plebeians. 

From where she was regally sat on a (not particularly regal) park bench, she spied another one of those fountains. It was late, so there was no one around to eagerly toss in coins. Regina sat up slowly, leaving the mangled map behind her as she made her way toward the fountain. The dark haired woman peered at the water, its coins flashing through the riveting water from the moon's light. Most were cluttered together, but as the water came closer to the edge, they started to become less frequent. Anomalies. One sat atop the smooth cement, forgotten. It taunted her, bronzed and an eyesore compared to the dull grey it sat upon. Her nails scraped roughly against the rock as she plucked the coin, and rested it in her palm. Regina closed her eyes and gave a sarcastic breath before lazily throwing the coin into the water.

Magic didn't swirl around her, nor did a shift in the scenery happen. She scowled at the idiocy of her actions before angrily stalking away from the fountain. As she passed by the bench, she grabbed her strewn map and continued off for the corner across from the Dragons. The walk was short and men were still perched mysteriously there.

"Hey, you're back." The same man said, whom she inquired earlier.

She cooled her features at the other man who sat across from him, and flashed them a sultry smile.

"Yes, I am. Though, mostly for you." Regina cooed, setting her smoldering look at the man.

Both men looked at each other, the initial man looked somewhat shocked but the other one seemed to be more understanding of what was happening. He lurched up from where he was sitting, grinning at his friend. "Hey, man. I'll catch you later." Before taking another moment to look at the both of them and then went walking off in the other direction.

The man looked confused at his friend's abrupt departure, "So, uh?" 

She didn’t answer immediately, still peering over his shoulder waiting for his friend's shadow to fade out of sight. Once he turned a corner, she jutted her hand forward, reaching. Her hand slid easily through his chest and grasped his heart. The man attempted to jerk back with a gurgle, but was too late as she pulled it out. "What the fuck?" He bit out before babbling insults.

"Uh, uh. Watch your language." She whispered to the heart in her hand, which immediately halted his prattle.

The man strained his neck, backing up into the wall behind him, and eyeing her as she slowly brought up his beating heart to her mouth. Her eyes sparkled devilishly as her lips curved into a wicked smile, gaining nothing but joy from the action which was only being improved by the man's terrified expression.

"You, my dear, are going to take me to Storybrooke, Maine," Regina instructed, smiling at the fact that she would finally be making progress.

-

The contraption was unkind, loud, and disgusting especially for the many hours that she was in it. There was garbage on the floor and a shady man who did not seem to fit to drive this machine was very traumatizing. Upon reaching the foreboding trees with no sight of a town did the man stop. He seemed relieved, leaning back in his seat and looking at Regina skeptically. She merely ignored him and continued to grin at the knowledge of what was merely a few yards from them. "So, uh. Will you be giving me my heart back now?" He ventured as the silence continued to carry on.

The woman merely craned her neck to the side and unbuckled her seatbelt after a few unsuccessful tries. "It would be in your best interest to leave immediately." The tone gave no room of argument as she stepped out of the car rather clumsily due to the attire she was wearing and being foreign to the vehicle before slamming the door and walking toward the imaginary line. In the distance a car was hear pulling away rather quickly. She waited a few moments before reaching into her satchel and grasping at the bundle that thudded rapidly in her hand. It only took a few seconds of the forcefully squeezing before she heard the telltale sign of the vehicle losing control and veering off in a loud crash. Regina chuckled before going off into the trail that went through the back of Storybrooke.

It was a rough terrain in her trailing dress and shoes, most of the material had been stepped on and ripped. Regina huffed angrily as, once again, it was caught on a low branch and tugged at her stride when she attempted to keep walking. She pulled roughly at the dress to make another low ripping sound that was an offset compared to the natural lull of the woods. The dark haired woman had been walking for maybe a mile, much to her exhaustion. The town was easily in sight and she stopped to marvel in it's glory, leaving her ripped material forgotten. Soon it would be hers. It already loomed more darkly than she remembered and a towering mansion at the far side that once wasn’t there. It struck her curiously, as the town itself seemed different. Regardless of its change, she would be there to reap on everyone. Those prattling heroes as well as her counterpart. The emptiness was noticeable, being that separation still leaving her feeling not quite whole. Though it’s no worry, because what's in store for the mayor isn't simply to be dead, or to lose. No, she would have her own special terms. She would be the witness to her own friend's departure, the reasons of her pursuit to stay good. The mayor will watch her crumble it all under her foot as she scuffs it into the ground. 

Then who knows, she could take rule of this town and maybe find happiness of her own. Victory will be sweet, but then what will come after it? Miss Swan would do nicely for afterwards, she could reach in and take her heart. She would not be unsuccessful because Emma herself would want it, and how better to spit in the disastrous Snow White's face then to corrupt the very thing she went to save. It would be glorious, and then the heroes would longer be the ones to be written a happily ever after. Because for once, they wouldn't be in charge of the story. She would.

"And who might this be?" A foreign voice came from behind her, and a crunch of a footstep.

Regina turned around briskly, arming her hand but there came no flame as she curled her fingers defensively taking a step back away from the man. He was tall, dark haired, and brooding from the scowl that seemed to be etched into his chiseled features.

He crossed his arms behind his back as he crept forward, inspecting Regina with a slight turn of the head. "I did not mean to scare such a beautiful woman as yourself, though you seem to be quite familiar." 

"Oh, am I?"

"Oh, yes indeed. You could even say the resemblance was a mirror image of that pesky witch that was in that band of heroes." He stopped for a moment to consider, "Regina was it?"

She grimaced for a moment, before plastering a sickeningly sweet smile to flash at him. He was smart, and it would be futile to lie to him being that he was so aware. Though he could seem to be an ally, it wouldn't simply do to cement it so fast. As much as she hated to admit it, she wasn’t as informed as she needed to be to execute her plans so carefully anymore. 

The man flashed her a predatory smile as he partially circled her in his inquiry. At the posture, a new angle to him was revealed. The sharp teeth and the prominent scar, and then it clicked. 

"Yes. One could say you're familiar with it yourself, Warden." Regina answered. "The striking resemblance." 

The Warden stopped to look at her again, "I guess you could say that we are similar. Be that as it may, it doesn't explain why you are here."

'The reasons are endless for why I am here. Though, they don’t quite pertain to you. You could still be of use to me, an young foolish man blinded by a pretty face. I believe my plans have become more complex Mr. Warden, you are means to an end,' she thought bitterly.

"Revenge, the same as you. Always being pushed down and deemed the other side that is unwanted, then granted only blame. Only to sit idle as your 'better' half lives out all their whims. I will see it to an end." Regina growled, motioning to the town.

The Warden smiled at this, "I believe I could help with that." He paused. "We could join forces, per say, and bring all of them down."

Regina strolled over to him, running her hand along his chest and adjusting his coat. "How could you help me?" She mocked, pushing him lightly. 

The Warden stumbled back a little from the unexpected force, "I could-"

A darker man burst through the trees, "Warden!" The man shouted, coming to a stop between them.

The brooding man turned towards the darker one, "What is it?"

"The group of them are at a crypt, guards have reported magic being used." He huffed, exhausted from the search.

The Warden's face hardened at the information before turning to Regina. "I will deal with your other half in the mean time. Apprentice, show our guest to a more.. Exclusive area and make sure she gets settled in." He commanded, before taking off in the direction in which the apprentice had came.  
-

The hidden house was more East of the woods, even farther off from the town. It was small compared to the grandeur kingdoms and mansions she had previously stayed in. It was a grey, chipped from the sun and mostly decorated in the trees that grew much too closely by it. The Apprentice paid no mind to her disgusted expression and continued up its few steps before pulling out a set of keys and opening the door. It creaked as it opened and revealed a dusty living room. A simple couch, a TV, and then one bedroom. The man watched her inquiry the house for a moment, before finally breaking the silence.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked, politely making himself small in the room.

Regina wiped her hand across a dusty counter, pinching it between her fingers before wiping it off her hands. "Yes, information." She replied bluntly.

"I don't know how much I can say, if you wait for the Warden I am sure he can fill you in." The Apprentice patronized, beginning to step out of the room.

The dark haired woman took turned around, "Hmm, I don’t think that will be a problem."

"Oh?"

Regina grabbed the man quickly, slamming him into the wall with her tiny frame. She dug her hand slowly into her chest as the man groaned out in pain, grasping his heart and withdrawing. It pulsed rapidly between them as she inspected it slowly. The apprentice coughed painfully and looked wide eyed at it as well. "You see, dear, I don't need your permission. Nor the Warden's, because now you work for me." She squeezed it threateningly and he dropped to his knees groaning, before kneeling in front of him grinning.

"Now tell me all that you know."


End file.
